


Problems with the Neighbors

by EvStewart



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Monsters are bigger than humans, choose you adventure bitches, i tally numbers at the end of the week, idk how to tag, pick where the story heads, slow burn????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvStewart/pseuds/EvStewart
Summary: Sans moves away for some quiet from his bo— er, brother, and said bother sets a schedule for him after he moves. Only problem? He’s living around three human women, and they’re proving to be very distracting.A few things have been inspired by poetax’s The Skeleton Games.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 20





	1. Sans moves in

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Skeleton Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700787) by [poetax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetax/pseuds/poetax). 



> Me: *Is struggling to write a book*  
> Also me: *starts another book*
> 
> My OCs are  
> Britt (Britdget)  
> Ev  
> Destiny

Sans’ POV

Sans grumbled to himself as he followed his taller brother, hefting boxes of Sans’ stuff up flights of stairs. Apparently the elevator was ‘broken’, but he knew that human at the front was bein’ an ass. He was starting to get winded when he reached his floor. Papyrus opened the door, not even tired after climbing five flights of stairs. “I STILL DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU INSIT ON MOVING OUT! YOUR HOUSE WILL LOOK LIKE YOUR OLD ROOM AS SOON AS YOU UNPACK,” Papyrus’ loud voice ringed in Sans’ skull.

“well, at least i’ll be _out of your hair_ ,” he said with a smirk. ~~God, he was such a waste of space, his younger brother had to take care of him.~~

”NONSENSE, SANS. I DO NOT HAVE HAIR.” Sans rolled his eyelights, chuckling to himself. Man, he was going to miss when puns went over his head. They only had two boxes, and the furniture was already there, generously given to him by the apartments. As long as he didn’t have to haul a couch up five flights of stairs, he was fine with it.

The elevator dinged out in the hall, causing Sans to growl. He fucken knew the human at the front was a dick! “I THOUGHT THE ELEVATOR WAS BROKEN? SANS, THE HUMAN LIED TO US! BUT WHY WOULD ANYONE LIE TO THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS.”

“dunno bro, maybe he thought i was _big boned_ , heh.”

“SANS, THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOUR AWFUL PUNS!”

“i thought it was pretty _humerus_ ,” he chuckled.

“SANS, WE DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR YOUR INFURIATING PUNS! I WILL NOT ALLOW MY BROTHER TO WALLOW IN HIS OWN FILTH, SO I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, SHALL HELP YOU UNPACK!”

Sans sighed. “thanks, bo- uh, pap.”

“OF CORSE, BROTHER! BESIDES, YOU WOULDN’T BE ABLE TO GET YOUR THINGS I PUT IN YOUR BOX!”

“i know how dimensional boxes work, bro.”

“YES, YOU SHOWED THAT QUITE CLEARLY WHEN YOU _FELL ASLEEP IN ONE_ FOR A WHOLE WEEK! A WHOLS WEEK!”

Sans stifled a chuckle as best he could. “yeah, i remember that. it was amazing.”

“YOU WENT MISSING FOR A _WEEK_ , SANS! AND NO ONE COULD GET YOU OUT!”

Sans chuckled, nearly full out laughing. “that was the point, paps.”

“ARGH, NEVER MIND SANS, WE MUST START UNPACKING, UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE DOING THIS ALL NIGHT.”

“alright, alright, geez.”

A few hours later, the sun had set and everything was unpacked, from clothes to dishes. “WELL, THAT WASN’T SO HARD NOW, WAS IT?” Papyrus stated, looking at his lazybones of a brother, whom was sitting on the couch.

“yeah, only took us three hours because of that bullshit ‘no magic’ law.”

”LANGUAGE, BROTHER! I HOPE YOU DO NOT CONTINUE THAT HORRIBLE HABIT OF YOURS WHILE I’M GONE.”

“don’ worry paps, i won’.” ~~He will.~~

“AND DO NOT FORGET ABOUT MEETING YOUR NEIGHBORS TOMMORROW, SANS!! I EXPECT YOU TO BE BRIGHT AND EARLY!” He said, slamming the door behind him. Sans grumbled to himself. Well, at least he finally had some peace and quiet for naps...


	2. Meeting the Neighbors Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets ready to meet the neighbors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry this took so long to get out. I’m sick atm and i couldn’t write because ✨writer’s block✨  
> anyways, enjoy

Sans’ POV

Sans woke up with a groan, all but slamming his hand onto his alarm clock as it rang obnoxiously. He looked at the time. ‘why the hell does paps want me to get up at five in the morning to meet some stupid neighbors?? on a saturday, no less!’ He grumbled profanities and complaints as he rose, heading to the bathroom for a shower. He sighed when he noticed he was taller than the shower head. ‘i’ll deal with it later. . . probably. . .’ Chuckling, he got into the shower, bending over to get his skull and his top ribs.

Twenty minutes later, he was out of the shower and fully dressed. It was so early in the morning... why the hell had Papyrus told him to get up so early?! And why did he listen?! ~~Maybe it’s because he knows how useless he is and how he’s better off just listening to Paps...~~ Probably because of how Paps was his boss in the Underground.... buuut Paps wasn’t there yet. What’s the harm in takin’ a small nap?

He laid down on his bed, closing his sockets. ‘jus’ a short nap before paps gets here,’ he thought as he yawned.

A loud knocking on his front door made him bolt upright, sweating slightly. “BROTHER, YOU BETTER NOT BE ASLEEP, OR SO HELP ME...,” came the loud booming voice of his brother.

“i’m awake, i’m awake,” he yawned, walking to the door. Sans opened the door to a very well dressed Papyrus, wearing a dress shirt and dress pants.

”DON’T TELL ME YOU _ACTUALLY_ PLANED ON GOING OUT LIKE _THAT_ ,” Papyrus scowled down at him. 

Sans raised a brow bone. “what’s wrong with how ‘m dressed?” He was wearing his signature black jacket and red sweater combo, complete with his black and yellow gym shorts and his red tennis shoes.

“IF YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION, YOU MUST DRESS ELEGANTLY,” he decreed, shoving his way into Sans’s apartment.

”that’s... uh, thoughtful of ya bro, but i doubt that-“

“SILENCE, BROTHER! YOU _WILL_ MAKE A GOOD IMPRESSION TO THOSE PUNY HUMANS FOR THE DIGNITY OF MONSTER KIND! HUMANS WOULD NEVER TAKE US SERIOUSLY IF THEY THOUGHT WE WERE ALL SLOBS!”

Papyrus must have known Sans was going to dress “like a slob”, so he brought a dry cleaning bag, presumably with some monster-sized dress clothes.

”HERE, PUT THIS ON AND THEN WE WILL GET STARTED!” He tossed the bag to Sans, who barely caught it.

“fine, fine...” ~~’don’t see why i hav’ta, we’ll probably reset again soon...’~~

Sans went into his room, grimacing when he opened the bag and saw that his guess was right. He put on the uncomfortable dress pants and shirt anyway ~~,knowing boss would make him suffer if he didn’t listen~~.

”alright, bro. ‘m ready.” Sans felt very uncomfortable in the new clothes, especially since they were a little tight on him. 

Papyrus scoffed. “FINALLY. I WAS STARTING TO THINK YOU HAD FALLEN ASLEEP IN THERE.” He turned and walked out of his apartment. “LET US BEGIN YOUR INTRODUCTION, SANS.” He 

“uh, i’m pretty sure i can introduce myself, paps.” Sans followed his brother out, closing the door behind them.

“NONSENSE, YOU’D ONLY LOWER THE BAR FOR THE HUMAN’S EXPECTATIONS FOR OTHER MONSTERS! NOW! WE SHALL START WITH THAT ONE.” Papyrus pointed to the door across the hall from Sans’ apartment.

Sans held back a sigh. This day would not go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look i’m sorry i cant write i’m already behind on updating so... just-just take this okay i’m sorry


	3. Author’s note

I write a lot of these author’s notes, don’t I? Anyway, I’m sorry for not writing. I can’t find motivation to do anything and now I’m drowning in school work. So I might just put this on hautis for a bit so I can get some motivation back and get my work turned in. This applies to my other story too, so once again I am sorry for the lack of updates. Have a good day. Also; the story is glitched. The end notes from the first chapter are showing up in the latest chapter and it does not show that it has updated. Might copy-paste the story into a new one. Idk maybe if it gets some more attention. But for now eehh.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, who do you think they should try to meet first? And do you want Sans to introduce himself while Papyrus judges him from the background, or do you want Papyrus to introduce Sans? Comment a number and letter and I’ll tally it up at the end of the week!
> 
> 1 Ev  
> 2 Destiny  
> 3 Britt
> 
> A: Sans introduces himself  
> B: Papyrus introduces Sans
> 
> Hint: your choices will affect the story.


End file.
